Ancient Love
by black7kunoichi
Summary: He promised to never forget her whilst in the midst of a tragedy. After being reincarnated in 7777 lifetimes, he finally finds her. With bitter memories of their last embrace, Natsu gets reunited once more with the blonde celestial mage. "It's always more fun when we're together." A book was all it took to bring them together again. NALU Fanfic. COMPLETE


**Hi guys and welcome to this new oneshot.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, the characters or the plot. I do own my imaginations seeping from my fingers and onto the keyboard.**

 **Without further ado, I introduce to you: Ancient Love**

 **By the way, this was inspired by a picture that I saw on Pinterest. I was like, wow, that's hella cute. And then The Awakening happened.** **  
** **Hence: this one-shot.**

 **Warning: Contains tearjerkers. As an author, I had actually cried while writing this piece. That's how fucking cut I was.** **  
** **To make more effects to this wonderful piece, listen to the sad theme of Fairy Tail. Please**

 **Thank you.**

* * *

 _" **To set this world free, you must be the portal to a new world**." Natsu heard a deep voice say. _

_Around him, a huge battle had broken out all over the world. Fiore was facing an unfathomable destruction like it's city has not seen before. Lives had been lost and tears had been shed. This time, the battle was bigger than ever. It was bigger than the destruction of the Seven Dragons released during the Grand Magic Games. It was bigger than the battle on Tenroujima with Acnologia. It was bigger than the battle with Zeref and Alvarez and the 12 Spriggans._

 _This was the biggest battle that Fairy Tail had come to join forces with the other guilds and fight._

 ** _"To be the portal to a new world, a sacrifice must be made._** _"_

 _The fire dragon scouted the area. Where was Lucy? His mind began to think of worrying scenarios with his best friend. He swore that she was with him a few minutes ago. She had thrown a stick on fire at him for refuel. He searched the area for her scent, closing his eyes, he could barely make out her uniqueness over the smell of coppery stench of blood and death._

 _" **What kind?** " He heard her. She wasn't too far but she wasn't too close either. But he still heard her. His legs screamed in agonizing pain as he forced his body to move towards her. His arms were brutally done for and his eyes were tired. He just wanted to lie down and will for this whole battle to just be a nightmare._

 _" **A human sacrifice**." The voice replied. There was a twisting feeling in his gut. It had such a nagging voice within his head and with a boost, he jumped over a nearby building and saw her. Standing at a wooden door with her eyes firmly shut and one hand outstretched in front of her._

 _" **...Take me."** Something inside of him clenched painfully. A bright light had swallowed Lucy and a door appeared before her, instead of the wooden one._

 _" **Are you sure, child?** " _

_"Lucy!" Natsu yelled. He ran towards her in the hopes of bombarding her with questions with what she was doing. The celestial mage turned around rather quickly. Her mouth gasped in shock and surprised after recognizing the voice._

 _"N-Natsu!" As he reached for her, a shocking sensation filled his body and left him crumpling into a mess. Tears pricked at the blonde-mage who whispered something before dashing to the fallen fire mage. Slowly helping him up into her arms, she forced a smile, despite the telling tales of her tears falling freely._

 _"Why are you crying? Who was it? Who's the one that hurt you?" Lucy shook her head in silence to his questions. Instead, she pulled him into a heart-felt hug._

 _"Lucy?" The blonde mage sobbed into his shoulders. Carefully, the fire mage wrapped his arms around the sobbing blonde and squeezed her back into him, breathing in her scent as assurance that she was okay and in his arms._

 _"I'm so sorry, Natsu." Lucy cried out, taking in his scent. It was soothing to her scared heart. She knew that after all this, she can always count on Natsu. Slowly, she pulled back but placed her hands on the fire mage's confused face._

 _"I found a way to stop this war, Natsu." The moment the sentence left her lips, she watched as his face brightened with hope._

 _"You did? That's great! I knew you're awesome-" Lucy began to sob again. She was going to miss them. All of them. Her parents. Her friends. Fairy Tail. Him_. _She forced a brave face and nodded slowly._

 _"But I want you to promise me something." This confused the dragon slayer. He stared back at her tear-glazed orbs._

 _"Anything." He breathed. Unconsciously, he reached up and placed his large hands over hers. He would do anything to stop this war. Even if it meant giving up his life for her. Even if it meant being the enemy._

 _"I want you to promise that you'll never forget me."_

 ** _"Yes. I am sure."_**

 _"What the heck are you talking about? Of course I'll never forg-"_

 _"I want you to also promise me that you'll never stop. That you'll keep going on fun adventures. I want you to keep finding Igneel. I wan-" Dammit. The tears won't stop. Somehow, Natsu knew what she was getting across. He knew why she was crying so much. It made sense. The way she was behaving. The way she was talking - as if she was going away. Forever._

 _"No. I'm not going to promise you that." The blonde couldn't stop the hiccups from escaping. She squeezed her eyes shut,_

 _"Promise me, Natsu!" She demanded through her tears but the boy shook his head stubbornly. Her heart continued to cry internally at their predicament._

 ** _"Is that your final answer?"_**

 _"There's no time Natsu. I have to do this for the sake of everyone to live on. I have to do it for Fairy Tail. For Happy. For you." She leaned forward and kissed his forehead before pulling back and looking him sadly in the eyes, "For us."_

 _"What about me? What about the adventures that we promised? What about after?!" Natsu clenched. Lucy smiled sadly._

 _"The adventures will go on, Natsu. I promise."_

 ** _"...Yes." (A/N: For maximum tears, play the Golden Plains Fairy Tail song NOW)_**

 _A light started to glow at the centre of Lucy's chest. Noticing its bright brilliance, Natsu cracked his worried olive green eyes to the blonde. Pulling his hands off the blonde, he immediately grabbed her into a hard embrace, pulling her into him as if it would be enough to keep her._

 _"No. You're not going anywhere. I won't allow it."_

 _"Natsu, please, you're making it hard-"_

 _"No. You're not leaving. You know why? Because I'm not gonna allow it." At this point, the light had spreaded over to the celestial mage's body._

 _" **Very well. Lucy Heartfilia, may the heaven's smile down on you, remembering this token for the magical world. May the stars shine for your friends, reflecting the light that Fairy Tail will always shine a path in the dark to lead you home."**_

 _"Natsu-"_

 _"No Lucy. I said no. Why can't you just listen to me? Is it too much to ask? First it was Igneel, now it's you?! No! I won't let you go. We can do this. We can figure something else. We can find a way. We always find away, remember? We always... Find... A way." Natsu's voice failed him. The light had shimmered all the way to Lucy's face now. Without a beat, Natsu saw the ends of Lucy's clothes disappearing._

 _"Natsu," the blonde whispered softly, "Thank you for bringing me to Fairy Tail. Thank you for everything you've done. The tears we've shed. The fights we won. The battles we conquered. The hills we've climbed together. Thank you for the memories. But most importantly," The blonde looked up to the stars shining beautifully, this time. She let the tears freely fall from her face._

 _"But most importantly," she croaked again with memories flashing in her head, "Thank you for being my best friend. You idiot." She mustered a smile through her tears. Her lower parts were starting to disappear._

 _"I love you so much, Natsu. I've always loved you. Ever since we first met, I placed my life, my heart, my all in your hands. Entrusting you with all I am." There was a slight pause as the light began to take her arms away._

 _"Promise me you'll never forget me. Please."_

 _Wrapping a hand at the back of her head and pulling her into a slow lasting kiss, the dragon slayer let his tears fall freely as he rested his forehead on hers, looking directly in her brown eyes._

 _"I'll never forget you, Lucy Heartfilia. If we never meet in the next lifetime, I'll wait for you until we meet again. Whether it take over a million lifetimes. I'll wait for you. I promise."_

 _Suddenly, a bright light filled the entire sky. A million particles came and encircled the pair until finally, circulating the celestial mage, lifting her slowly towards the sky until she was just an arm's length in the air. They both slowly let go of the other, knowing there's nothing to be done._

 _"I wish we could go on more fun adventures." Natsu smiled bravely. Fists clenched._

 _"It's always more fun when we're together." Lucy smiled back. Tears falling and disappearing._

 _"I love you, Lucy."_

 _"I love you Natsu...goodbye...Natsu."_

* * *

 **7777 Lifetimes later:**

The ride to the Magnolia Museum bored the pink-haired to death. On a bright day, his history class had arranged for a field trip to learn about the historic founding of the land. Initially, the pinkette did plan on skipping the entire school day altogether. But somehow, something just kept him rooted to the seat of his chair on the bus. Finally, after looking at boring old things that will never have any future value, the escorting museum advisor led them to the last building. Taking a look, they had seen more interesting things in this specific building than the others.

"This will be our last exhibit. And for this, I want you all to participate in this extraordinary event." Mirajane explained, the Museum Escort said softly. She pushed a white strand behind her ear whilst her other hand held a thick book in the crook of her arm. Raising her hand towards a dark room with curtains blocking all possible light that might escape from inside the room.

"Have any idea what could be inside?" One of his friends nudged cheekily at him. The said student shrugged in response.

"Now before we enter, there's a back story that leads to what is behind this curtain. Which I believe, is the truest form of the history of Fiore." Mirajane walked around the students. Her sky-blue lingered more on the pink-haired student, a painful throbbing resonated within her chest.

"Long ago, the land of Fiore was filled with magic and mystical creatures like dragons." She paused, walking slowly back to the front of the group. "However, there was a terrible battle that took many lives. It was a battle that Fiore had never seen before. All magical guilds had joined forces but it was hopeless." She lifted a hand to caress the curtain material. A sad smile was on her face. This was a story that was told and passed down in her family.

"What happened?" A student perked up, shocking the museum woman out of daze.

"Let me introduce to you, the person that saved the Land of Fiore. In order to restore peace to the world, she made a pact with the Celestial Beings in the Heavens to look upon the land with favour and mend what had been lost." Her fingers gripped the curtains and pulled it back.

Suddenly, the room was filled with bright yellow lights that shone like the sun in the dark room. Many students had covered their eyes but eventually, adjusted to the brightness. A lot of shocked gasps were heard inside the brightened room but the pink-haired student was the only one that didn't make a single noise.  
Mirajane noticed.

Something wet dripped down his cheeks. The pinkette reached up to brush the tears away from his face. Was he... The pinkette reached up to brush the tears away from his face. Was he... _crying?  
_ Why was he crying?  
Looking to the place of light that filled the room, there was a large glass barrier filled with water. Inside was a woman with blonde hair floating gracefully around her. Her eyes were open, exposing the pools of chocolate brown eyes staring emptily into nothingness. Golden light encircled the figure, as such like clothes.  
Despite her beautiful appearance, it was more of the shocking revelation that there was actually a woman from historical events that still remains unfazed by the cruel hands of time.

"Are you okay?" A female student shook his arm, noticing the tears that left its wet trail on his cheeks. He didn't respond. Instead, he took a step forward and pushed the students out of his way whilst he made determined steps to the glass. He ignored the shouts and yells of his rude actions.  
By then, tears were starting to fall freely on their own.

 _He remembered._

His hands shook as he slowly lifted them until they touched the glass, ignoring the sudden coldness. His body shook violently.

 _He remembered everything._

"Who is this, ma'am?" Mirajane smiled softly at the scene before her as a student in the group asked the most infamous question. She walked towards the pink-haired student that touched the glass and stood by his side, finally turning around to answer the proposed question.

"Her name is-"

"Lucy Heartfilia _."_ The pink-haired student interrupted. Silence remained in the room. Right then and there, it felt like no one else was in the room except for the one that remained inside the glass, and the pinkette.

 _I found you, Luce._

 _After all these years, I have finally found you._

 _I promised you, remember? I promised I'd never forget you._

 _I never stopped thinking about you._

With sad eyes, he looked directly into her dazed brown eyes.

"Lucy Heartfilia was my best friend." He spoke loudly, "She kicked me out of her apartment a lot, always yells when I intrude through the window and gets angry when I eat her food. She complained a lot because of her rent and screams when her clothes gets destroyed. She gets offended when someone comments about her lack of sexual attractiveness and she has a knack of taking long baths. She loved reading books and writing stories. She forgave easily and loved unconditionally. Lucy was a celestial mage, a person who can summon the 12 zodiacs to her side to fight. Her mother died when she was seven and her dad came to terms of how his bad actions affected her. She forgave her sister, Michelle for trying to take her. She fought a lot of people who wanted her dead but she never killed." At this, Mirajane revealed the book that she had been carrying and took a step forwards to add onto his comments.

"Her most infamous book that had been published is all true events that had happened in her lifetime. These are stories of her life as a member in the guild. The book contains every aspect, from her childhood, to the last day before departing for battle. Her manuscripts were found, consolidated and brought forth to be published, so that others will know her story." Mirajane eyes turned to the pink-haired student.

"I'm quite surprised you know everything without reading her book. As a museum advisor, you probably knew more than anyone without knowing the contents within this masterpiece. Especially with the way you decrypted her character, not once, mentioning her beauty. You mentioned the words _my_ and _me_ yet you did not exist at that time period-" She nodded towards the book in her arm. Boldly, the student before her had reached across and grasped the book. Not before looking at the title with a sad smile.

"This book title," He paused slightly, "is the name of _our_ guild, Fairy Tail." Noticing the word, the white haired woman raised an eyebrow.

"You said _our_ -"

"I was the last person to see her go. I promised her that I'll never forget her. I promised her that if we don't meet in the next lifetime, or the next one, or the one after that, I'll wait forever to meet her again." He flipped the book to the last page and instantly, his tears began to fall.

He didn't care whether his friends were watching. He didn't care whether he was crying in front of everyone. He did not care at all. Instead, he looked up and caressed the glass as if he could reached through and caress her face,

"And yet even after this whole time, she still knows how to make this hard for me."

"Young man. If you don't mind me asking, what is your connection to Lucy Heartfilia? How do you know her character so well?" Mirajane pressed on. Somehow, this student had a familiar feeling with her. As if she knew him very well.

The pink-haired closed his eyes as the memory of their last embrace flashed before his eyes. It was merely bittersweet. He turned around to face the shock-stricken faces of his class and the museum advisor.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, a fire dragon slayer mage. I had waited for 7777 lifetimes for her. I promised her I will wait and here she is. I was the one who brought her to the guild after meeting in Hargeon. I rescued her from Phantom Lord who was hired by her dad. I sent her a Rainbow Sakura tree on a boat in front of her house because she was sick to attend the festival. I fought Michelle who tried to take her away from me. I went after her after she left the guild to go home. I held her hand when we were going to be killed by Acnologia. I held her in my arms when we fought a corrupted future. I was there at her side when her zodiacs turned their backs on her. I was there when we fought against my brother. I was there to write her a stupid farewell letter." He looked down guiltily. "I miss her so much."

"I love her so much, it still hurts. If I could, I would rewrite the stars so they won't take her away from me. If I knew that the pain of missing her would be unbearable right now, I would do anything to stop her. After being reincarnated so many times and searching for her, I never knew that she was here this entire time. I watched her disappear in my arms. I watched her go. And just as she did, the world reverted back as if nothing happened. Yet, in place for that peace and everyone's happiness and safety, they had taken my happiness."

"I miss her so damn much."

 **(A/N: For maximum effects, play the Golden Plain Fairy Tail theme song!)**

A light shined brightly as the golden rays within the water reflected brightly, as if reacting to what the pink-haired male just said. The wind blew fiercely in the room and suddenly, the entire atmosphere shifted. Gasps of wonder and amazement was heard in the room as the room darkened abruptly, until it revealed the wonders of a midnight sky filled with stars and heavenly pictures of galaxies and planets. None realized that the pink-haired student and the figure in the glass had disappeared.

 ** _"...tsu..."_**

 ** _"atsu..."_**

 ** _"Natsu..."_**

" _Lucy?!" He opened his eyes as soon as he heard her voice. Looking down, he realized that he was in his clothes from the magical period._

 ** _"Its nice to see you again."_** _The pink-haired turned around abruptly. Suddenly, his vision was filled with long golden plains and blue skies. His eyes filled with tears instantly as it rested on a woman dressed in her blue heart-kruez attire. She smiled brightly. The wind blew softly, making her golden locks to flow along the wind._

 _"Luce..." Without waiting another second, he dashed forwards and almost yelled with happiness as soon as he felt her skin touch his. He gathered her in his arms and squeezed her with a tight embrace, whilst she laughed with that musical voice. After a while, he set her down on her feet but never dared to let her go._

 ** _"I missed you so much."_** _Tears were evident in her eyes. The dragon slayer leaned down and kissed her with a kiss filled with emotion and longing for the blonde mage._

 _"I'm not gonna let you go again, Luce." The dragon mage spoke, after they pulled apart. She smiled._

 ** _"Then don't."_**

Suddenly, the room reverted back to its original form but everyone suddenly realized that the blonde beauty and their pink-haired classmate had disappeared. The place where he had once stood, only laid the book named Fairy Tail. It lay open at the last page of the book.

Slowly taking a step towards it, Mirajane picked up the book and her eyes began to fill with tears. Yes. She remembered. It was just as her great ancestors had passed down the story. Blinking away the tears, she smiled at the last page as a sentence from the stories passed down flashed in her mind.

 _Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia - two mages that no matter how far one goes, the other will always be watching over them. Fate couldn't stop them. Death couldn't stop them. They defied anything that was thrown their way. It was always the Princess and Her Dragon._

Mirajane read the last sentence of the story of Fairy Tail. It was different from the last part that she read a few nights ago. In fact, this one seemed like it was changed with a much more fitting ending.

* * *

 _"It's always more fun when we're together."_

* * *

 **First of all.  
I'm such a wuss. You have no idea how many times I've played all sad theme songs just to cry at my own story. :(  
This was inspired by a picture I saw on Pinterest. I just thought it was very bittersweet. Kudos to the artist.**

 **This is probably the biggest one-shots I've ever written that is sad.  
I don't usually do one-shots with a sad-ish ending.  
But please let me know what you think about this piece.**

 **Now, please excuse me whilst I escort my sorry self to cry at why I created this evil piece.**

 **Songs that inspired me was:**

 **City Lights - Ashley Hicklin  
Seasons - Rival x Cadmium**

 **I highly recommend these songs if you need inspiration.**

 **With love and tears**

 **B7K**


End file.
